Love Jars Formally Seth Meets CIA
by Brit and Whit
Summary: My name is Salem and this is a flashback of how i ended up back in my home town to solve mysterious disappearances and found out some of my own family were mysterious. The tear between Justice and Family. and LOVE! Comment for more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Salem's pov**

I work for the CIA in Washington D.C. and I am a field officer. My name is Salem Black and I am headed back to my hometown on Forks Washington to La Push for the first time in five years.

The only thing I'm not going there to do is visit with my family. My mom and dad died when I was 17 so I was raised by my uncle Billy and cousin Jacob.

There has been 16 missing campers and locals that have gone missing and 4 found dead. I work with my partner, and best friend, Abby Parker. We are now on a private plane that is landing in Seattle.

" Thank God!" I yelled when we stepped off the plane. Since this was under cover, we were in t-shirts, jeans, and heavy coats instead of our normal suits. "My cousin Jake is picking us up, I think I see him from here." I said to Abby as we made our way to the baggage claim.

"Damn Salem, how many bags did you bring?" I heard Jake say from the sides with my 6 suitcases and Abby's 4 duffle's.

"Jake!" I said as I ran after him. We may be 24 but we act like we are 16.

" I guess you missed me?" he said as he laughed. I did miss his laugh. It was gone for the longest time after Bella, Edward, and their newborn left. Bella wouldn't even let Jake see the kid before they took off for god knows where. She broke his heart.

"And you must be Abby?" Jake said as he stretched his hand out for her to shake.

"That would be me." she responded in a flirty tone.

"I am beat." I said to Jake.

"Okay, well wait like one more minute, Embry is coming in to help me carry all of this to your rental." he responded.

"How did you pick up my rental?" I asked.

"I told them I was your husband, and once they seen we had the same last name they gave me the keys."

"Insest much?" I replied to him, which made Abby go into hysterics.

"Salem!" I heard Embry yell and run at me.

"Damn Em, when did you bulk up so much?" I asked as I hugged him.

" Right after we had-"

"OKAY Embry, that's enough!" I yelled.

"You what? When?" Jake asked.

"Let's just go." I said as I picked up my carry on bag and headed towards my car. A bright red Toyota Tundra would be my vehicle for our time here. Embry and Jacob sat the trunks in the bed while Abby and I climbed in the front seats. Embry and Jake made sure we were situated before leaving to get in Jake's car.

The trip from Seattle was long and boring. I tried to entertain myself by singing along with the radio and talking, but I was too excited to see Billy and all of my other old friends. Finally, after three hours, we had arrived in La Push. I followed Jake's car to the small house where we would be staying.


	2. Chapter 2

The driveway was long and the house at the end wasn't large, but cozy-looking and quiet. As you drove closer, however, you could tell that the house wasn't at all quiet. Two loud voices could be heard arguing from inside and I rose my eyebrow.

We parked in front and began up the walkway. The people arguing must have heard us coming and shut up. Jake slung open the door and inside were two large men, though neither as big as Jake or Embry.

Jake turned to us, "Salem, Abby, this is Seth and Sam. Seth is the one that lives here, and you two will be here with him. He is the only one with two vacant rooms."

"Seth? Seth Clearwater? Holy crap, you look….different." I said as I stared at him. He turned to me and got this big blank stare on his face.

"Okay, well your rooms are across the hall from each other, the bathroom is in Seth's room, so you have got to go though his room to get there. The kitchen is behind you, and the laundry room is in the bathroom behind the folding doors." Jake explained to us quickly as he took us back to our rooms. "I need to go get the rest of your stuff so just check your rooms and get settled."

I went straight to my room, avoiding Seth's stare. The room, like the rest, was normal sized. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was a light hardwood. A large bay window was in the left corner and the closet and drawers on the right, my bed in the center.

" Seth!" I heard Jacob yell.

"What's going on?" I asked as I made my way into the living room.

"Nothing, Seth is just being Seth." Jake said as he turned away from the door to face me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, well I want to go hiking." Abby said as she walked into the living room in jeans and timberland boots.

"Let me go change into some better shoes." I said to her as I walked back towards my room.

I changed into some boots and a old pair of jeans. I put my gun inside my jacket pocket. I pulled my golden brown hair into a pony tail and popped on my WVU hat.

"Let's go." I said as I walked passed Abby and out the door.

We got into my truck and took off in it. I wanted to get away from La Push if I was going to do CIA work. As far as Jake knew, I was a secretary at a law firm in Massachusetts.

"I got a call from Liam." Abby said as we made our way into the parking lot for the hiking trail. Liam was our right hand man. He kept us informed from headquarters. "Five more died bodies found last night. Ripped to shreds." She said before showing me the picture Liam sent to her phone.

"That's brutal." I said as I looked at the pictures of the torn bodies. The necks were salvaged, along with the arms and legs apart from the body.

"Okay, let's go." I said as we climbed out of the truck and started down the trail. The first thing we saw was a male body with the head slaughtered completely from the body. The male's body was still young, probably my age. When I found his ID in his back pocket, it read "Mike Newton".


	3. Chapter 3

"Send the local sheriff down to his parents house and have 'em brake the news." I said to one of the deputy's that found him.

"Yes Ma'am." he said before taking off.

"This looks like a mauling by a bear." Abby said as I put on my gloves and went up to the shredded body.

"Poor guy." I said as I viewed his neck. "He didn't die instantly either. For now, I am going to say this is an animal attack until I find out more information on the situation in this town." I said as I examined Mike.

Abby and I headed back to the truck, but not before running into Jake.

"Salem, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking shocked to see me.

"I will tell you later." I told him before pulling out in a rush. He didn't know I was a CIA agent. Jacob thought I went into the marines and became a paralegal. I knew I was going to have to break it to him eventually, so I guess I will tonight.

"What are you going to tell him?" Abby asked.

"The truth, he is family, and no one will see him as a threat. If someone does come after him I am pretty sure Jake can handle himself just fine." I said as we flew down the road.

All of a sudden, a girl pounced into the middle of the road and looked at us. Fangs. I saw fangs. Then, out of thin air, a big sandy colored wolf jumped out of the woods and snatched her neck into his mouth and took off. He was followed by a russet wolf. By the time I got out of the truck with my gun, they were gone.

"Did you see that?" I asked Abby as she sat in the truck in shock.

"I think, did you see the fangs?" She asked. "and the horse sized wolves?"

"Yupp." I responded.

"Thought so." She said as she let out a sigh.

"Jake!" I yelled as I busted through his front door.

"What?" he yelled from the back of the house.

"Okay, there are these monster-" I opened the bathroom door to find him on the toilet pooping. "Your nasty." I responded.

"Could you close the door please?" He asked. "Your letting in a breeze."

"Okay, well as I was saying, there are these monster wolves. They are like horses. Abby and I were on our way back from town and saw them. They gave us heart attacks."

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked as he wiped his butt.

"Nasty." I said as I walked out and headed towards Seth's. I needed a nice long nap. And maybe some tequila. Tequila would be amazing right now.


	4. Chapter 4

"I swung by the local super market and picked up some Jack and Paradise Jack rum, along with some old tequila. Let's party." I said to both Abby and Jacob as I headed for First Beach.

Jake, Abby, Seth, and Quil were there. Jake somehow got his hands on a keg and the guys were mostly trashed.

"Partying without me?" I said as I cracked open the bottle of Tequila and took a big swig. We passed the bottles around till everyone was trashed.

"I think I need to lay down." I said as I stood near the cliff. I was tipsy, and I knew this wouldn't end well.

"I will take you home." Seth said as he jumped up and grabbed my waist as I almost fell off the cliff.

"Thank you kind Sir." I said before passing out in his arms.

**Seth's Pov**

I carried Salem all the way to the house. She looked like an angel as she laid in my arms. I have been trying to stay away from her the last day or two because I thought it would feel weird. I am completely drunk from the party, but I have enough sense to see my imprint is safe.

I carried Salem to her bed, pulled down the covers, and tucked her in, but not before pulling her shoes off.

"Seth?" She asked right before I turned out the light.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Thank you." was all she said before passing out.

**Abby's POV**

Salem is having more fun than me. I feel like a damn outsider. Other than this freaky ass dude keeps staring at me, I mean he is hot but he is just creeping me the fuck out. He had shaggy dark brown hair and a fine ass tan body, and from what I can tell he was sweet, but the way he is creeping on me just sitn right.

Seth carried Salem home because she was trashed. People kept telling us we were seeing shit when we explained the bear creatures.

"Bro, what are you staring at? If you wanna creep on me, at least speak to me." I said as I knocked him out of his trance.

"My name is Brady, not Bro, and maybe if you didn't act like a self conceded bitch I would say hello to you." Brady said. "I am sorry I didn't mean to say bitch!"

"What the fuck is your problem asshole?" I replied.

"I said I am sorry!" He yelled. I could see the regret in his face. He was now standing up, looking me in the eye.

I hit him in the nuts since he was too tall for me to punch. "Asshole." I said to him as he wallowed on the ground. I had a applause from everyone around as I walked off towards the cabin to go to sleep.


End file.
